


Redheaded Girl

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, OC Kiss Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the OC Kiss Week. </p><p>She had seen her before; her red hair and smile were hard to forget.</p><p>Hatim Adaar x Evelyn (original human character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheaded Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowflower_Waterlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/gifts).



She had seen her before; her red hair and smile were hard to forget. It had been a hot afternoon when she had found her sparring, training the new recruits, people who had never lifted a sword in their lives and now learning from her how to defend and protect. Her red hair tied up in a bun, beads of sweat running down her forehead and neck, lips curled up in a small smile.

And now the redhead sat on the tavern alone, enjoying a drink with a content smile directed at the Chargers who had gathered people around to tell stories about their past jobs as mercenaries. Her hair down, curly waves of red framing her face, eyes twinkling with the light of the fireplace. Hatim doubted at first, unsure on whether her presence would be welcomed, but at the flash of her smile being directed at her, all doubts vanished.

She walked the steps and pulled a chair next to her, smiling as best as she could without showing just how nervous she was.

Her name was Evelyn and up close, her smile was far better than she had imagined.

They spent the night listening and sharing drinks and stories. Hatim would steal glances at her whenever she’d laugh, wondering how soft her lips might feel against hers. With each story shared, Hatim’s chair scooted closer to hers, their legs brushing up against each other, the scent of her hair closer than before.

She caught her staring and smiled. “Something you like?” Gorgeous, powerful, and bold.

“Well, there’s you.” Eliciting a coy smile from her, one that made Hatim’s heart to skip a beat.

The pair stumbled out, thinking themselves inconspicuous as they held onto each other’s hand. Hatim laughed nervously as they approached her chambers, momentarily letting go of her hand as she approached the door.

“Sealing breaches and fighting demons but a girl is what’s scares you,” she laughed, beaming at her when she saw Hatim blush.

“Who said I’m afraid?” She leaned in, one hand against the door, her lips curled up in a smirk. All talk, no action; that should have been Hatim’s middle name.

She didn’t move from there for a while, not daring to close the distance between their lips. When Evelyn pulled her down by the collar and pressed her lips against hers, it caught her by surprise; the smug smirk quickly erased from her face. She stood there unsure until she felt Evelyn’s arms wrap around her neck. She buried her hands in her hair, playing with her waves as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

The redhead pulled away first, smirking at Hatim’s wide eyes and parted lips. “Let’s hope next time you’re not that afraid.” She winked at her as she opened the door. “Tomorrow night? Same place?” 

The door now closed, Hatim stood there dumbfounded, smiling from ear to ear. She turned around and begin walking towards her chambers, the touch of the redhead’s lips still lingering on her own. “Tomorrow night.”


End file.
